


Catholic Boys Love to be Pissed On

by novocaine_sea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kink Confessions, M/M, mentions of watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: JJ’s got something to tell his boyfriend and he knows Otabek won’t like it.





	Catholic Boys Love to be Pissed On

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that I did on [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/) for funsies. I hope you enjoy ;)

JJ was a little bit anxious that day. Usually, he wouldn’t get anxious about something like this (he saved that for competitions) but this was uncharted territory. He had never had a partner long enough to discuss kinks. He and Isabella had never even discussed sex, or had it.

  
Sex was a whole new territory in itself. He had been a virgin before he met Otabek. Needless to say, he was no longer a virgin and felt thoroughly experienced now.

  
JJ doesn’t know when he discovered this particular kink. He had never really been exposed to it, only through porn had he seen people get on their knees and, well….

  
It had to be that one time JJ snuck a peek at Otabek in the urinal. He had sidled up to him in a friendly way and whipped out his dick to relieve himself, right next to Otabek. He was being annoying, as per usual, but he needed to size up the competition. See what Otabek was packing both on and off the ice.

  
JJ really liked what he saw, even if it was only a glimpse.

  
Flash forward a year and here they were, eight months into dating or whatever this was, living together in Canada, training together, doing other things together. They had explored multiple kinks: choking, BDSM, hair pulling. Those were fine, those were normal. JJ was convinced that his little…. Golden kink was not normal but the more he fantasized about it the more he wanted it. He yearned for it. For Otabek to…  
It was almost too embarrassing to say.

  
But King JJ didn’t get embarrassed, over most things really.

  
So, he decided that this beautiful, sunny day would be the best time to tell Otabek that he liked to be pissed on. Or, he liked the idea of it.

  
“Hey babe.” JJ flopped onto the couch beside Otabek. They had just returned home from training and were waiting on their Chinese takeout to be delivered.

  
“Hm.” Otabek made a noise of acknowledgement but didn’t look up from his phone. JJ glanced at the screen and saw that he was texting his sister. How pure.

  
“Babe, Baby, Golden Boy~.”

  
“What, JJ?” Otabek sounded a little perturbed at his prodding but still didn’t lift his eyes to meet baby blue ones.

  
“I have something to tell you!” JJ announced proudly and when Otabek just huffed again he added, softer. “It’s important.”

  
This finally made Otabek lower his phone, eyebrows pinched in concern. “Is everything alright?”

  
JJ grinned. “Yes! Everything is a-okay! I just… need to tell you something.”

  
“So spit it out.”

  
JJ’s mouth stretched wider across his smile if possible. “You know I always swallow.”

  
Otabek sighed and made to stand but JJ scrambled for his wrist. “Please, wait, okay um…”

  
Otabek leaned back against the couch. “If you’re this nervous you don’t have to tell me.”

  
“No!” JJ exclaimed and shook his head, “I need to tell you. I, um… In bed I… Well not in bed that would be gross, um…”  
Otabek raised an eyebrow to prompt him further.

  
“I like… watersports.”

  
“Watersports?” There was the deadpan tone JJ loved so much. Right now he kind of hated it.

  
“Yeah, like pee and stuff….”

  
“Hm.”

  
JJ waited a few moments, refusing to meet his eyes. “Please say something.”  
Otabek shifted a little and JJ could tell he was uncomfortable. “Everybody has something that… that they’re into. I, um… I’m not going to pee on you, if that’s why you’re telling me.”

  
JJ shoved the disappointment into the back of his head and waved his hands around. “No, no I just wanted you to know! So that everything’s out on the table!”

  
Otabek clicked his tongue and nodded. “Okay. I… thank you for telling me.”

  
JJ smiled and kissed his cheek. “Of course babe.”

  
The knock on the door was what saved them. Otabek got up off the couch in order to grab their food and JJ deflated a bit as he turned his back. He was hoping for more acceptance but he knew it was out of the norm. He would have Otabek work up to it.

  
As they were eating though, Otabek thought it was good time to confess something of his own.

  
“Since you told me yours I should tell you mine.” JJ perked up as he shoved his eggroll in his mouth.

  
“I’m into bloodplay.”

  
JJ choked. He hadn’t been expecting that. But if Catholic boys like to be pissed on then guys who ride motorcycles should like bloodplay right? It made them more hardcore. Pee was nothing compared to blood.

  
JJ thought that he could definitely work with that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Golden Boy Shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423670) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte)




End file.
